I Don't Even Know
by OnlyALittlePsycho
Summary: AU: It all started at a typical bachelor party. Ciel knew he should have left those last two cherry-lime martinis alone, but reason was the last thing running his brain that night. Let's just say the hangover is the least of his worries.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler there would be lots of kissing between Ciel and our darling Sebastian, but there wasn't… so I don't own it.

**Prologue**

Music blared, bodies pulsed, hearts raced, and Ciel could not despise this place more. Normally he would never be caught dead in a club. They were beneath him. Other, more respectable, activities dominated his schedule.

Which is why it took Elizabeth's fiancé's bachelor party to make him set foot in this place. If not for the fact he actually enjoyed Basil's company to some degree, Ciel would never be here. Nor would he have participated in the nights event's if the wedding was actually tomorrow.

While scanning the mass on the dance floor, he sipped the third cherry-lime margarita Bard, who was now a good friend of Basil (which Ciel couldn't determine to be a good or a bad thing), had ever so kindly ordered for him. At least the insufferable idiot realized his sweet tooth's preferences.

Ciel's eyes carefully catalogued the various pairs of people grinding to the upbeat music. This particular club catered to every sort of couple whether they were straight, gay, or lesbian. He suspected that was most likely Bard's reasoning for _strongly_ suggesting this place. To discover where his interests lie that is.

All his life, Ciel had deliberately concealed the truth of his preference from society. The only person who knew was Lizzie. He told the blonde when her mother, Aunt Francis as he called her since childhood, began pushing for a wedding, but Lizzie showed signs of being in love with another man. It would be hard for anyone to fully understand the depth of his relief when their romantic relationship dissolved, and Lizzie remained a close friend.

"Hey boss, you having a good time?" Bard asked as he stumbled over to Ciel. Basil met Ciel's head of security when Basil wanted to speak of the upcoming party. The groom-to-be was a bit informal (which irritated Aunt Francis to no end and to Ciel's amusement) and had simply barged through his office door while Ciel was going over security details for a gala with Bard. The two hit if off the minute they began talking.

"Fair enough I suppose, but are you sure getting _this_ drunk was a good idea, Bard? You look like you're about to fall over."

The former Marine sniper grinned. "Well there's nothing wrong with one night. It's not healthy to be so uptight all the time. Seize the day! Or rather night I guess, but the point is to have fun. Have another drink on me boss!"

Ciel did not have time to argue before another drink had been placed in front of him, and Bard fled. The young executive leaned into the back of the bench with a shake of his head, watching as Bard chatted up Mey-Rin. He really should leave the new martini alone, being the light weight that he was.

"He's right, you know," a silken voice spoke into his ear before Ciel could debate the issue further. A miniscule tremor ran down his spine. A slight turn of the head revealed pale skin, stunning features, and haunting crimson eyes. "Being completely serious 24/ 7 is never good for the body."

"Is that a fact?" Ciel mused. Despite what he knew to be best for himself, a promise in the other man's eyes and tone lured him in. He wanted to know more of this stranger. "I suppose you know what's best. Care to take a seat and explain?"

"If you insist." His smile was heard in the man's voice. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Might I ask yours?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, and you were elaborating on these claims of relaxation. I'm curious now. What would you suggest?"

"Well, given our current situation, I would suggest dancing, even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

Ciel raised an eyebrow high, fighting the grin trying to emerge on his face. The man had a good taste in literature. Sebastian's eyebrow rose.

"What do you say? One song with me and then you can decide if you feel less stressed than you do now." The promise turned challenge so Ciel chugged the rest of the alcohol sitting in front of him.

"Very well. One song."

XxX

Wordlessly, Sebastian led Ciel to the mass of bodies. _Promiscuous _played in the background as the twenty six year old fixated his fingers around his partner's truth, he was surprised the Phantomhive allowed him to go this far. Any minute now he was expecting a slap to the face. That, after all, was the Ciel the public, including Sebastian, knew from every interview or press conference ever aired. The public Ciel swore to honor his parents' memories and expand the Funtom Company across the globe as his father had begun to do in the few years before his death.

But Sebastian desired to break the façade Ciel's haughtiness must be. He wanted to be the man this mysterious creature opened up to if only for the sake of discovery and satisfaction of achievement. He needed to know the person, not the face.

The beginning space between the two bodies seemed impossible to miss, but Sebastian pulled Ciel a hair's width closer every passing phrase until he felt Ciel's hot breath on his neck. He sensed the resistance radiating from the business man. Whether it was because of their location or merely their closeness Sebastian could only guess.

"Stop overanalyzing, Ciel," he chided. "You're supposed to be relaxing. Let go."

XxX

If there was one thing Ciel hated, it was relinquishing control. This Sebastian fellow was obtaining too much of it. He had no right to order Ciel around. Something needed to be done to rectify the situation. So he stood on his tip toes and brought his mouth to the older man's ear.

"You mean like this?" he practically purred, crushing his body against firm muscle. His teeth pulled at the lobe before his tongue traced the outer shell. Sebastian rewarded him with a sharp intake of breath.

Ciel smirked then turned to saunter back to his table, but a nimble set of hands pulled him to Sebastian's chest.

"Not just yet, little minx. The song isn't quite over."

Though he rolled his eyes, the company president permitted himself to fall onto Sebastian's body. There was no denying he enjoyed the feel on built muscle along the entire upper torso.

_Low _made its way through the speakers as _Promiscuous_ faded away. Now that the first song was over, Ciel was free to leave, but the damage had already been done. People must have seen by now, and he found Sebastian amusing, so he continued dancing against the raven haired man.

"How are you feeling?" the velvet voice taunted in his ear.

"Not sure. Still a little uptight, I think," Ciel smirked. "I made need another song to fully evaluate the effects."

Ciel nearly missed the small snort that somehow sounded dignified coming from Sebastian.

"Your muscles seem tense. Allow me to massage these kinks out for you."

Skilled fingers played across Ciel's arms before working down his sides and then his ass after Sebastian flipped him around. His right leg hiked itself up to ensnare the raven's waist, and his lips nipped under the other man's chin. The domineering nature in Ciel would not allow Sebastian to distract him.

"I was in the wrong earlier. You are far more troublesome than a little minx. You are a devil in disguise aren't you?" Sebastian chuckled. Ciel didn't respond, choosing instead to gift the pale skin below the elder's ear with a distinct purple mark. Sebastian retaliated with a firm slap to Ciel's hind end.

"Do control yourself, sir. That is my own property. I don't appreciate you abusing it."

"I could say the same for my throat."

"But didn't you like it?" Ciel breathed into his ear. Sebastian in turn peeled down the top of Ciel's shirt to leave a mark of his own. "Bastard. I should find a way to punish you for that."

"Feeling kinky? I'm happy to oblige. Just tell me what you'd like me to do."

"Begin with shutting up. You shouldn't get cocky."

"I thought you'd like that part of me at least, but I shall do as you ask… Master."

A loud clatter of chairs, tables, and shattering glasses resounded throughout the club and met even the DJ's ears. A fist match had ensued between patrons. A momentary glimpse confirmed that Bard once again was in the middle of it.

"Shall we assist your friend?" Sebastian inquired, recognizing him from the conversation the man held with Ciel in the moments before he arrived.

"No, he can take care of himself," he responded all the while placing a new serious of small bruises along the man's collar. Sebastian would be begging for more by the time this evening was over.

XxX

"Let's get married," Ciel said randomly as he sipped on a glass of wine some time later. Sebastian's own drink was nearly spewed across the table, but his dignity helped him to prevent such an unseemly display.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me. I want. To get married. To you. Is there a problem?"

"You don't really want that. It's the alcohol talking." Red eyes were wary, staring at the younger man.

Ciel clucked his tongue. "Not really. I'm sick of hiding who I am, and I like you. This weekend's even convenient. I have the entire time off for the next four days, so let's go tonight." He slid across the booth to sit next to Sebastian. "I could give you everything you ever wanted," he promised, fingers trailing down taut abs and toying with the zipper he found. A well-aimed kiss to the side of Sebastian's mouth, and he was done for.

53 minutes later silver bands rested on each of their ring fingers and an official marriage license rested in Sebastian's coat pocket.

Another 26 minutes brought them to the master suite in Sebastian's home.

XxX

A/N: Well this was technically only the prologue to a much larger story I have planned, but I won't be posting it until I finish the full story. which will be a long time from now.

I posted this basically as a consulation prize since i can't seem to find the time to work on Seasons and get it reposted/ updated. It will be coming... eventually. Hopefully by June which I think is rediculously too long but I have three AP tests just around the corner so then I will have a semblance of a life/ writing opportunity. So hopefully I'll be seeing you all then.

OnlyALittlePsycho signing off!


End file.
